Why Change Me Now
by Ocein
Summary: A distraught Olivia finds herself staring at the wrong person leaning in the doorway. Walter and Olivia centric with a Peter appearance. "Don't you remember? I was always your clown. Why try to change me now." Warning: Major character fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone. I thought I'd write a little something again. Is it a nice change to see me write actual fics instead of all those pestering reviews? This fic is centered around Fiona Apple's rendition of "Why Change Me Now" by Cy Coleman. I implore you to listen to it. Please review if you feel up to it. **

"I should probably go," she said, an apprehensive look upon face. She was partly embarrassed for knocking on his door so late at night and coming to terms, face to face albeit, with someone other than _him_.

He rested upon the doorframe, half of his body leaning forward—a gesture that screamed _no, please come in and keep me company_. Partly feeling guilty for wanting to flee as soon as he opened the door—probably like most of the people in his life, she silently nodded and stepped into the hotel room shared by two.

She quickly scanned the environment. She didn't mean to, in fact she couldn't help it; it was part of her training and thus became second nature. It was dark inside with the exception of the television glowing and an overhead kitchen light. It was also certainly untidy. Then again, her expectations weren't so high seeing as the room was shared by two men, both whom ate Frosted Boo-Berry cereal.

Something was amiss. Where was…

"Peter, he went out quite awhile ago. Actually, he failed to inform of his departure and his destination," Walter explained while plopping down on the couch and directing his attention to the TV.

"Oh," was all she managed to mumble. She hesitated taking a seat on the couch but decided it would be rude of her not to.

Olivia questioned why she came here in the first place. Surely this wasn't the first hard night she had to endure on her own since John's death. What had changed?

'_Livia, I'm here if you ever need me._

Had his words finally registered? Had the weight of his sincerity fallen to the deepest part of her heart? She shuttered the thought of him being able to break through her chains and barriers and the repercussions that lie ahead because of it. Like here and now, her heart slightly broken that he _wasn't here when she needed him_. Olivia looked over at Walter watching the television with a content smile plastered on his face.

_What was I thinking? _

She could have cried right then and there. And she did. One silent, invisible tear fell from her left eye and trickled down her now flushed cheek. Olivia quickly got up and brushed it off like she was excusing herself to use the facilities.

She found her way to the makeshift bedroom Peter shared with Walter. Or was it the other way around? Silent thoughts swirled, tangling themselves with her emotions.

_Longing_.

She picked up one of Peter Bishop's noted fashion items, the collegiate polo navy blue sweater. Without thinking she brought the sweater to her face and inhaled. It smelled like coffee and _just Peter_.

There she was--standing in the middle of a hotel room that was being occupied by an ex-convict and his sometimes lucid father, sniffing a sweater, extracting any facet of comfort that she could get out of it.

_I need to leave_.

And with that she headed for the door.

"Olivia."

She turned her head to Walter standing with a plate of food, the television shut off.

"I made us a snack. I'm sorry I was not being a very good host. I'm still getting used to the idea of other people interacting with me in a civil manner. Brushing up on my people skills as Peter would say."

With a small sad smile she tucked her own selfish feelings aside and walked towards Walter.

"French fries and ice cream--have you tried the combination yet? Sweet and salty," Walter smiled and offered her a bite.

"Ms. Dunham, do you care for Cy Coleman?"

Olivia smiled and found her way back to the couch while Walter went for his records.

_Why not? What else have I to do? _

X

**There's more where that came from—I think. **


	2. Chapter 2

X

"Ms. Dunham, do you care for Cy Coleman?"

Olivia smiled and found her way back to the couch while Walter went for his records.

_Why not? What else have I to do? _

X

_I'm sentimental__  
So I walk in the rain_

"Did you walk here in this weather Agent Dunham?" Walter asked Olivia.

"Uh, I needed to clear my head. I didn't expect it to start to rain." Olivia clasped her hands together while sitting on the edge of the couch.

She wasn't expecting to stay very much longer, seeing as Peter wasn't there. And wondering where he was at this time of night only upset her more. Was he at a bar? Surely he would be chatting up some pretty thing—or vise versa while she sat here with his lonely father, eating ice cream and fries.

_I've got some habits  
That I__ can't explain  
Could start for the corner  
Turn up in Spain_

"This is a bad habit of mine," Walter chimed and finally put down the carton of ice cream.

Olivia looked up at him. "What sort of habit, Walter?" _He must have many_.

"Uh, food Ms. Dunham. I missed it so badly while I was at St. Claires. In fact, I forgot what many things tasted like. I forgot a lot of things. Peter reminds me of this so often. I suppose he dislikes it when I forget to tell him where I'm going and what I'm doing. I guess I just don't think sometimes." Walter's smile turned into a frown and his gaze wondered off.

"Walter, it's okay. You've come so far already. To put it in your terms: you're making great progress," Olivia smiled and tried to capture Walter's downtrodden gaze.

"Peter loves you for who you are…his father. He always has."

"So then, why try to change me now, huh?" Walter chuckled and Olivia relaxed into the sofa, starting to enjoy his company.

_  
Why try to change me now_

X

_I sit and daydream  
I've got daydreams galore_

Wine and coffee milk were shared on that very same couch Peter slept on. Olivia knew the irony in the situation and had to chuckle to herself. _Two people brought together under different circumstances yet both longing for the same man's affection_. She wondered if the night would turn out any different if Peter had answered the door. They both would be guilty of leaving Walter by the wayside while they satisfied Olivia's selfish need for affection; they would both miss the hurt etched upon Walter's face. He would sit and daydream to himself. Always being by yourself—it was daydreams galore.

X

_Cigarette ashes  
There they go on the floor__  
I go away weekends  
And leave my keys in the door  
But why try to change me now_

Olivia knew it was late and that they should both really be in bed asleep but she couldn't find the strength to leave. There was a glow to the night—a kindling of sorts; it kept her heart warm and nostalgic.

Walter had moved to his favorite chair after he put away the left over ice cream and fries. They shared memories, but Walter did most of the talking. Olivia enjoyed Walter enjoying his memories aloud. . She liked the stories of Walter and Peter vacationing on the weekends at the beach house. Maybe it was the wine. Maybe it was the tiredness. But, Olivia smiled, laughed and nearly cried listening.

X

Walter thoroughly enjoyed Agent Dunham's company tonight. Hearing her steady breathing he looked away from the sleeping agent. Hearing himself and the memories aloud made him wonder.

_Why can't I__ be more conventional  
People talk  
People stare  
So I try  
But that's not for me  
Cuz I can't see  
My kind of crazy world  
Go passing me by_

Had time and his actions caught up with him? He was so suddenly aware of his age, disposition and the crazy world that seemed to pass him by.

_So let people wonder  
Let 'em laugh  
Let 'em frown_

Tears trickled down Walter's face. He was so caught up in the moment, in tonight's events, in Agent Dunham's sorrow and his own longing. He missed his wife…

…he missed his son.

X

**Any last thoughts? Feelings? Comments? Complaints? I'll take them all! Thanks for reading and taking 2 seconds to share your comments. One more chapter or so to go. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to **wjobsessed**, **cherrystone**, **nsane1** and **any other person** that is going to review. I really appreciate you taking the time. I see that this story has had many visitors, yet few reviews ******** C'est la vie! Fringe is not mine; neither is "Why Try To Change Me Now". Again, I implore you to listen to Fiona Apple's rendition while reading. **

**So where is Peter? Curious yet? Well, you're about to find out. **

X

_I'm sentimental  
So I walk in the rain  
Why try to change me now  
_

Despite his father's forewarnings of rain, Peter snuck out of the hotel and walked to his new favorite little hole in the wall bar.

_I've got some habits  
That I can't explain  
Could start for the corner  
Turn up in Spain  
_

Nursing his second glass of scotch and feeling slightly hazy Peter surveyed the bar. It was occupied by mostly single people with the exception of a few young couples. One particular crowd that night struck a chord. There along the bar were old men. All of them minding their own business and keeping to themselves. Peter chuckled and sneered when the Lost Supper image popped into his head. Suddenly overcome with sorrow and something he couldn't quite put his finger on he ordered another scotch—no rocks.

_I sit and daydream  
I've got daydreams galore  
__Cigarette ashes__  
There they go on the floor  
I go away weekends  
And leave my keys in the door  
_

He was supposed to be drinking to forget and yet he was drinking and remembering. Was it the procession of old men lined up at the bar that reminded him of his father?

Guilt_. _

He should have told Walter he was leaving; hell, he shouldn't have even left. Why was he here now--alone? At that moment an attractive woman leaned against the bar and ordered a drink. Peter picked up on the fact she was only buying _one_. He opened his mouth and started, but thought twice about it and shut it. The woman sent seductive glares his way and he had to chuckle. Any other time he would have hopped on the opportunity. Not today. Something had changed.

_Why try to change me now_

"Olivia," he sighed.

_Why can't I be more conventional  
People talk  
People stare  
So I try_

Why did he care so much for her? Sure, he's cared for other women in his life. What was it about him that made him love playing the Knight in Shinning Armor gig? Maybe that's why he loved being around Olivia so much. She was so stubborn and so was he.

"_Why can't you just let go? Why won't you let people help you? You know I'm here for you if you need me, 'Livia." _

_She hung her head briefly and then snapped it up to look him dead in the eye. _

"_Because, I'm not conventional," and with that she left him standing there. _

_But that's not for me  
Cuz I can't see  
My kind of crazy world  
Go passing me by_

That was earlier today in the lab. He knew she was ready to break and he was adamant in being the one to catch her. But she didn't, at least not in front of him. Maybe he loved the thrill of the chase but he wasn't sure if he liked being left this exhausted and empty afterwards.

His thoughts shifted back to Walter. His mind was nagging him—reminding him that Walter was left at home, alone, while Peter fulfilled his selfish needs. Was he so prideful that he couldn't change? Wouldn't change?

He had had enough.

X

Jack, the elder with the white beard that often branded him as a hobo, noticed the half full scotch where the troubled man had left it. Eyeing it for almost a minute he scooted over to where Peter had sat a moment before and finished the drink.

X

**So, where is Peter going? What possessed him to leave? Or maybe the greater question: **_**can people change? **_**More to come in the next chapter. **

**What did you think? Love it, hate it? I'm all ears! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: quite a bit of Olivia/Peter and Peter/Walter fluff. Last chapter, too. **

**X**

_So let people wonder  
Let 'em laugh  
Let 'em frown_

Standing outside his hotel room door he could hear the record being played. It was muffled by the door, but he could tell it was an antique, sweet song. Peter unlocked the door to the room and was taken a bit aback by what he saw before him.

There was one small light glowing near the couch which was occupied by someone with striking, soft blonde hair. Blonde hair that reminded him of the tall yellow grass that grew along the beach house.

_You know I'll love you  
Till the moon's upside down_

His heart was enkindled at the sight. There was the girl he often dreamt of and more often longed for. She was here sleeping in his makeshift bed listening to one of his father's favorite songs.

_  
Don't you remember  
I was always your clown_

_Why try to change me now_

His father would play this song often late at night when he came back from the lab. Peter always pretended to be asleep when Walter would creep in and affectionately caress his son's head. Secretly, Peter treasured the song. He hadn't heard it since the night before his mother filed for divorce. Soon his mother's loathing for her ex-husband sullied him as well.

_  
Don't you remember  
_

Before moving to turn off the record Peter quietly walked into the bedroom where Walter sometimes slept. He was relieved to see Walter was sleeping in his own bed and not the tub or the closet.

_I was always your clown_

Peter walked over to where Walter lay asleep and, just like Walter used to caress Peter's head, Peter affectionately patted his father's shoulder and whispered good night.

_Why try to change me_

The song was on its fourth rotation and Peter showed no inclination to turn it off anytime soon. There he sat on Walter's favorite chair, facing the sleeping female on couch. The room felt heavy and sweet of nostalgia. Maybe it was the scotch. Maybe it was pure joy, but he was content to just sit there, listen, and watch Olivia sleep—all while knowing that his father lay in the other room and not in a mental institute.

He wished Athena would prolong the night so he could just sit and live the feeling longer. But he was no fool. With that, Peter stood from the chair and proceeded over to where Olivia lay.

_You know I'll love you_

_Until the moon's upside down_

_Don't you remember?  
I was always your clown_

Stealing one more glance at Olivia sleeping peacefully, Peter carefully swept hair away from her face and dropped one light kiss on her forehead. He smiled, stood, shut off the light, and returned to his father's chair and awaited slumber—hoping he would meet the blonde there in dreamland.

_Why try to change me now_

Unbeknown to Peter, a small smile formed in the dark.

X

**Well, that's it folks! I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review—as says "it's one of the best gifts you can give your fellow writers". **


End file.
